


Dictum

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [871]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky is called out for a spot of trouble.





	Dictum

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/19/2001 for the word [dictum](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/19/dictum).
> 
> dictum  
> An authoritative statement; a formal pronouncement.  
> Law) A judicial opinion expressed by judges on points that do not necessarily arise in the case,and are not involved in it.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #517 Trouble.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Dictum

“Medical bag. My house. Now.” Click.

Ducky pulled the now dead line away from his ear and just stared at it for a moment. Finally, sighing, Ducky gathered his medical bag and headed to Gibbs’ house. He wondered what kind of trouble they were dealing with this time. He really wished Gibbs paid attention to his dictum that he wasn't a doctor anymore.

Arriving at Gibbs house, Ducky cringed at the site that greeted him. It was never a good sign when there was that much blood. “Good heavens! What happened?”

Gibbs simply grunted. All he knew was Tony arrived like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
